


Reflections

by SirRobertThomas



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirRobertThomas/pseuds/SirRobertThomas
Summary: Reflections was written with my children in mind. The things that most parents complain about in their years of raising their child or children I instead held dear. The little things that they would say or do I knew one day I would miss and I do. My oldest is 30 years old now and my youngest is 22. My personal saving grace is I now have two wonderful, beautiful grandbabies to bring back all that I thought I had losted.Never - ever take for granted those little things that mean so much for one day you to will be reflectioning upon the pass,longing for a time that was.





	Reflections

[ ](https://ibb.co/K0nydrf)  
[host pictures](https://imgbb.com/)

Children are truly a special breed of humans. They are placed among us in our care for only a short time. It is our job as parents to mold and shape them into God's likeness or whomever you happen to believe in. No where does he tell us that the task at hand will be easy. Many have abused the creators trust that he/she has placed in us. Many like myself saw it as a worthwhile challenge to form the best person possible. There are so many that doesn't see it as anything at all and people that is a shame. 

As Parents we have been given a tremendous responsibility. We as parents are or should be responsible for any and all actions of our little ones. Without love and guidance our children need and demand they will never grow into adulthood knowing the correct way to deal with their own children once that time comes. We are and should be their blueprints on life. The only shame does not come from not knowing how to raise a child but rather the lack of willingness to seek out the needed knowledge to do so. 

For some it may appear at times that our children will never grow up and leave the nest. All to often we find that time has slipped away and that child is no longer around. That is when true heartache begins. All to often we find ourselves sitting worrying about where they are, how may be doing and remembering all the wonderful things they use to do in those early years. They now only remain in our memories. Accumulated, inscribed and stored for our old age. We no longer see them as a pain in our necks. Their laughter no longer rings throughout the house. No longer do we have that special someone walking behind us, calling out our names at every breath. No more waking up to discover that tiny knot curled up in the middle of our backs fast asleep - all of this and more will be and is greatly missed. 

It is these time we now only remember the good things. They are given unto us or is it us - given to them to teach? As a parent we are taught as much if not more than we are capable of teaching them. Personally I have done loads of growing as a parent. I was blessed with four wondrous children. I remember as if it was yesterday each and every one of my children's first days of school.They had or has a special bond between them and for that I am so very thankful. As a parent I feel that at times I made mistakes. None of my children were ever allowed to play with just anyone - child or adult. This in itself may or may not have hindered them as adults. 

I remember the time when my oldest were in school and the one remained home with me. He found himself alone and without someone to play with. I had always been taught that it was impossible to teach an old dog new tricks - well this child quickly taught this old dog a few. There were way to many times there was simply nothing for this child to do. Our children were never allowed to just sit and watch a lot of television. Play station and computers were around so the problems parents have today was not there. So what else was there for this child to do? We took walks together, we colored together and he even managed to get his mother or myself or both in the floor to play with whatever toys that struck his interest at the moment.

A memory comes rushing to mind - I was doing my house work and trying to write a paragraph or two on whatever I was working on at that point in time when suddenly I heard my son speaking to someone. Not unusual accept - we were the only two in the house. Needless to say it unnerved me a bit. I remember creeping slow to where he sat so I could catch a glimpse of who this mystery person was and what I found broke my heart. I found my small baby in the living room, sitting before the television looking at a blank screen or so I thought it was blank. As I drew near to see what he saw I discovered he had been talking and playing with his own reflection in the darken screen. I was done for the day after that, The house work would just have to wait and as for me trying to write anything - forget that! 

I still remember the light and tears of joy when he saw daddy dump the contents of his toy box in the middle of the floor. It was our special time, our bonding and he loved it when we or rather I took the time to sit and play. The following year he to went for his first day of school leaving dear old dad all alone. I remember wondering if a time would come out depression and loneliness if I to would find myself staring back at me in a blank television or mirror. Who would come along and help fill my days?

I have seen such days. Enjoy your wee ones as long as you can. A day will come - trust me, they will be up and gone leaving you with memories and a desire to start it all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is among the works of Sir Robert Thomas and it has been copyrighted.(C)


End file.
